fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Elena Mathews
Current Elena= |-|Child Elena= |-|Affinity:Nyarlathotep= Summary Elena Mathews is the younger sister of Alex's friend Nicolas. At the age of 13, she often helped the two and their other friends with their experiments in their rented laboratory. When the lab is destroyed by an assassin and her brother dies, she is saved by Alex, and helps him incapacitate the assassin long enough for them both to escape. As a result of that experience and prior ones, Elena begins undergoing Apotheosis. However, before it is complete, Alex vanishes, leaving behind only a note telling her not to worry and that he'll come back for her, and the world has its memory wiped of his existence. Elena is affected too, but her partial-Hallow state allows her to retain some memories. When she tries talking about him to her parents, they think she has gone crazy and send her to a therapist. Her friends leave her, seeing as she is now "the crazy girl with the imaginary friend". The therapist concludes that she is creating Alex herself as an imaginary friend that helped her escape the fire to deal with the loss of her brother. She hangs onto the note he left her, but eventually her parents find it and, concluding that it is what is stopping her from getting better, burn it, telling her to snap out of her delusions. So, she convinces herself that the therapist was right, and that Alex was just a delusion she created to deal with her brother's death. All this time, she's lost all her friends because of her "delusions" and people thinking she's a violent (she attacked someone for saying that Alex wasn't real) crazy girl, and the only people who hang out with her she is basically paying them to stay with her with gifts and expensive presents. This begins to drain her parents money. Elena becomes incredibly depressed, and it is implied she attempts to commit suicide. Her parents conclude they need to move to a new city. In this new city, Elena begins to reinvent herself. A new place, a new face, a new identity. Separates from her parents, gets a job, dyes her hair black, gets a few subtle tattoos, nothing to make her look like a delinquent, but just something to distance herself from her old self. Then, Alex returns. At his appearance, she freaks out, but they later reconnect. At her behest, Alex removes the memory blocks from her mind and with her memories restored, the interrupted process of Apotheosis begins anew, and she becomes a Hallow. After proving herself, she goes on to gain the new name Nyarlathotep, her Hallow title (shortened affectionately, but to her great annoyance, to "Nya"), based on her Affinity of "Identity" At one point, she is kidnapped by Alastor Prince after he merges with Alaya and rewrites reality. He basically keeps her as a trophy of his victory over Alex, a slave, and a slightly implied concubine. She's also had her mind wiped by the rewriting of past events, but her store of forms lets her keep some of her memories, because their pasts are part of what she copied, so by switching to them she can "remember" her old self and what the previous timeline was. Thanks to this, she ends up remembering the past fully, and starts working to take down Alastor from within, using her ability to shift forms and even memories to herself out of suspicion. Later she was again kidnapped in an attempt to force her to become the new leader of a group of rouge Hallows, who hoped to force her to take on the identity of their deceased leader and trap her in the identity until her mind was overwritten, effectively resurrecting the man. I'm trying not to have her be a damsel in distress. Her powers are too cool for that. Personality As a child, Elena was extremely energetic, curious, and boisterous. She played around always, making jokes, helping out in her brother Nicolas's laboratory with his experiments, which is where she met Alex. She had a mischievous side, and was quite quick witted herself, engaging in verbal spars with both Alex and her brother, many of which she won. She was even-tempered, but when she snapped, she was a small but powerful force to be reckoned with. When the laboratory was blown up and its inhabitants attacked by a supernatural assassin, she was there. Exposed to a life-threatening situation, she initially freaked out, but quickly adapted to the situation and helped Alex escape the fire, even after Nicolas was killed. She even went so far as to stab the supernatural assassin in the head with a knife as he was about to kill Alex, incapacitating the man long enough for the two to escape. However, due to her experiences in the explosion and afterwards, her personality changed drastically. She became withdrawn, not shy per se, but very quiet and a woman of few words. She also has a small phobia of fire due to her experiences in the explosion. Powers and Abilities Tier: 10-B | At least 9-B, likely far higher, Varies with Affinity, at least 7-B with Chaosborn Form | At least ' 7-B' Name: Elena Mathews, Nyarlathotep, Nya Origin: Monarchverse Gender: Female Age: 13 | 19 Classification: Human | Hallow Powers and Abilities: Limited Resistance to Memory Manipulation (still remembered some fragments about Alex, even after the knowledge was wiped from her mind) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid), limited Invulnerability and limited Resistance to a variety of effects (via Divine Armour), Extrasensory Perception, Omnilingualism and Mind Reading (via Sight), Reality Warping via Identity Affinity that grants conceptual-level Shapeshifting and Power Mimicry, Flight in bird form, Enhanced agility and speed in some animal forms, Poison Manipulation as Eastern Brown Snake, various other powers, Chaosborn form gives her all the powers of a lesser Chaosborn | All previous, but can use the abilities of all her forms at once without needing to switch between them Attack Potency: Average Human level '''(a 13 year old girl, but was able to drive a knife through a man's skull) | At least '''Wall Level, likely far higher (comparable, though weaker, than Alex), Varies in her other forms, At least City level in Chaosborn Form | At least''' City level''' (stronger than a lesser Chaosborn) Speed: Below Average Human level | At least Subsonic, likely far higher (comparable though slower than Alex, who ran over 5km in under 2 minutes when far slower than his full Hallow state) | Higher Lifting Strength: Likely Below Average Human (should be capable of lifting her own weight) | Superhuman Striking Strength: Human Class | At least Wall Class, likely far higher, at least City class in Chaosborn form | At least City class Durability: Below Average Human level (a 13 year old girl) | At least Wall Level (superior to base Alex, who was kicked through a wall), higher with Divine Armour, at least City level in Chaosborn Form | At least City level Stamina: Below Average (physically fit, but a 13 year old girl) | Physically limitless, mentally high (her Affinity is far less costly than most and she can maintain different forms for several days at a time without any effort. However, she does need to change back to her own identity at times) | Lower. She cannot maintain this level of power for very long, and can only keep it up for approximately 10 minutes Range: Human melee range | Human melee range, Varies with different forms | Hundreds of metres with energy manipulation Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above average. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses | Cannot copy artifact based abilities. Constant use of her Affinity for several days in a row will begin to overwrite her mind (and even Ego) with the assumed identity, a process which cannot be halted by Divine Armour as she has willingly taken on the new identity, so she must return to her original identity for an hour or so every three to four days. In the case of using her Affinity to mimic other Hallows, her Apeiron levels do not change, so against Hallows with greater Apeiron than her, her mimicked abilities will be weaker. This does not seem to be a problem against True Magicians or other magic users, as she can mimic or gain access to whatever their source of power is. Has a tendency to choose the wrong form to use when under extreme stress. | She can only maintain this form for approximately 10 minutes. Key: Child/Demi-Hallow''' | Adult/Hallow | Affinity:Nyarlathotep '''Notable Attacks and Techniques * Affinity: Identity -''' As a result of Elena's experiences in life, she has developed a strong understanding of the nature of identity - as something fluid, that can be changed and altered at will in response to new situations. As a result, her Affinity allows her to take on the identity of any being she has perceived and understood in her life. She believed that she could "store" up to 1000 identities at once, and was given the name Nyarlathotep as a result - the god with 1000 forms. This can range from a superficial exterior change that lets her look like someone else to a change so deep that it allows her to essentially become the person, remembering their memories and allowing her to understand their perspectives and desires, and use their abilities (both passive and active) and even (in the case of a Hallow) their Affinity. Even while transformed into a non-Hallow type being, she maintains all the benefits of a Hallow. Some forms she currently has are: ** A small white cat ** A crow ** A falcon ** A horse ** An eastern brown snake (she actually likes this form, surprisingly enough, though she could do without the fangs) ** A fish ** A great white shark ** A chameleon ** A squid (she hates using this form. It makes her feel icky. But at least she can spit ink) ** A few random people on the street (nothing special) ** Alexander Penhaligon (though the effectiveness of her Divine Armour does not change, nor does the level of her enhanced abilites) ** A lesser Chaosborn - she absolutely hates this form. For every minute in its form, she gets an increasingly worse headache, so she can only remain in its form for a maximum of a few hours before collapsing from the pain. ** '''Affinity: Nyarlathotep - Elena's most powerful ability. This allows her to integrate all of her forms and identities into a single being capable of using all the powers and strengths of her forms at once. She gains wings, talons, further enhanced senses, enhanced agility and speed, the ability to breathe underwater, poisonous ink and fangs, the pseudo-invisibility of a Chameleon, the strength, regeneration, improved resistances and Chaos Energy Manipulation of Lesser Chaosborn, and even the Enforcement of Alexander Penhaligon. However, use of this form is extremely taxing on her mind, and she cannot maintain it for more than 10 minutes. * The Sight - '''The natural ability of Hallows to perceive and sense the world around them as it is formed by Apeiron. As Apeiron forms all reality, even concepts, systems of causality, souls and minds, and dimensional and dimensionless space, this allows them to observe all these things with practice. This ability also translates things their minds are unable to comprehend into comprehensible analogues, which has the neat affect of allowing them to perceive higher dimensional and dimensionless space, as well as (even more of a neat effect) understand all languages. Elena's Sight specializes in perceiving people to complement her Affinity, and with a single glance at a person she can lay bare their body, soul, concepts and mind and observe their memories, motivations, beliefs and abilities. * '''Divine Armour – when calling on their Apeiron, Hallows gain “Divine Armour”, which rejects any unwanted attempt to change the Hallow. To be more technical about it, the Divine Armour is not actually armour (it isn't like a shell covering the Hallow), it is the protection and strengthening of the Ego. Any unwanted attempts to change what a being is, by physical forces or by hax, is rejected by the Ego, and resisted. The strength of this “armour” is determined by how much Apeiron the Hallow has. Elena's Apeiron is lower than average, so it unknown how much she is protected. * Restoration - Restoration is the secondary process of the Ego rejecting any unwanted change. When a form of change (whether physical, mental, spiritual, conceptual or dimensional) manages to bypass the Divine Armour, their Ego automatically begins attempting to restore the Hallow into their natural state of being. Elena's Restoration is strong enough to allow her to heal from wounds such as a destroyed heart, lungs and throat in minutes. Like other Hallows' Restoration it is capable of even restoring an altered or destroyed mind, soul or concepts, but it is unknown how long this would take in Elena's case, or even if she would survive the initial attacks at all. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Concept Users Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles Category:Female Characters Category:Black Pillar Characters Category:Immortals Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7